The invention relates to a brushless direct current motor comprising a rotor equipped with permanent magnets rotating in the magnetic field of a stator which alternates by way of commutation, which magnetic field can be created by a coil system of wire coils, provided on an insulating body in the circumferential direction and at a distance from each other, with a control system being provided to control the electric wire coils of the coil system, spaced apart from each other and provided inside the stator, allocated to the phases of the non-contact rotary position sensors allocated to the coil system.
It is already known to use brushless direct current motors as pump drives. Such brushless direct current motors are characterized in high effectiveness; while electric motors with brushes only have a life of 3000 to 4000 operating hours, the life of brushless electric motors is considerably longer. Due to the fact that the rotary impulses in brushless electric motors are introduced electronically such brushless direct current motors are almost completely free from wear and tear. Additionally, such direct current motors may be adjusted to the amperage of the national power grid using an integrated power supply.
The brushless direct current motors of prior art usually operate with Hall sensors, which detect the rotor position such that the commutation of the electric motor can occur at the correct time. The torque of brushless direct current motors largely depends on the control of the Hall sensors used to control the stator coils are optimally positioned in reference to the rotor and the controlled coils. In the brushless direct current motors of prior art the Hall sensors are usually adhered to the stator at the predetermined positions, with the electric contacts of the hall sensors have to be soldered to the control electronic. The alignment, the adhesion, and the soldering of the hall sensors require considerable expenses, though.